MrKomputerKid
MrKomputerKid (Craig J. Wessel), is a 21 year old from Oregon, and also the only active member in his 20s besides Phil. He is best known for getting into arguments with Neptunium over if Oregon or Washington is better, trying to leak Jelle's face, teaching Victor the geography of the US, textwalling, and owning "far too many computers" (even though he owns nothing compared to a lot of other people he knows who own 50-100). He is also a classical conservative, even though jokingly being accused of one and/or a "Astro alt" by a few members. Craig also has Autism Spectrum Disorder. He jokes about his last name, and how he will bring the Wessel's back to their rightful glory when he is old enough to run for President, in 2036, quote "fulfilling, what my great grandfather started." History Craig started seeing videos for OSFirstTimer popup in the fall of 2012, mainly the one about Ubuntu. Craig finally gave in, and actually watched OSFirstTimer numerous times. In 2013, he was one of the first to join the OSFirstTimer forums, and became a moderator after winning the "moderator election" in the fall of 2013. In 2014, after OSFirstTimer collapsed and archived, Craig followed the techTalk path, rather than going on to join ShiftOS. For some reason, Craig continued to follow lordpipe down to techDom, even though it was obvious that lordpipe didn't approve of Craig's choices in life (wanting to be an architect at the time, and wanting to drink rather than smoke dope), and that lordpipe wasn't a good guy to be around. In early 2016, Craig joined the A-I IRC, and found out about the APHC server in 2017. Craig left the server in mid-2017 due to rude behaviors displayed by Jason, but rejoined after Jason was exiled on November 18th 2017. On October 21, 2018, Craig left the server. Trivia * Craig's First OS that he remembers was Mac OS 9. He may or may not have used Mac OS 8.6 when he was "a very young child". Craig's First Windows OS was Windows XP. Craig's first PERSONAL Windows OS was Windows 7 Home Premium. * Craig started using Linux when he accidentally formatted his hard drive, and after he had heard of Ubuntu from a classmate. He originally installed in Wubi, but then decided he wanted a real install, which lead to him formatting his hard drive using the Ubuntu server installer, and not the desktop installer. * Craig uses Windows, Debian, Mac OS 9, and Mac OS X. * Craig has Autism Spectrum Disorder, and is "forever alone" due to this. * Craig is a classical conservative who believes in the constitution. He only agrees with "the liberals" on a few key things. * Craig lives in Sisters, OR a very expensive city mainly made up of old people as all the people he went to school with mainly moved away due to the high cost of living. * Craig did not get his driving permit until he was 21. His parents were the primary roadblock in him learning to drive. Personal finance was the secondary roadblock. Craig recently got his driver's license. * See his inventory here: https://shorturl.at/kDEF4 Category:Former Members